1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an outer bag carrying a plurality of bag compartments therein and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved construction of such as a compartmented holder for fishing tackle or the like that may be readily carried and handled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of fishing tackle containers, usually taking the form of plastic or steel box structures, most types of which are quite old and well-known in the art. In addition, the prior art has seen many approaches to the use of fabrics and films for bagging use including various forms of see through and other diverse forms of bag and box member. No really pertinent prior art has been discovered prior to filing of the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,385 is of interest in that it discloses a distinct divergence from the old, tried and true fishing tackle container concepts, namely use of a clear, tubular-shaped device that is adapted to retain a fishing lure, and a plurality of such tubular devices can then be suspended from a retaining ring 28 that may be suspended from the belt or such. U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,912 is of interest in that it too teaches a basic structure in the form of a coverable holster-like holder which again shows departure from the usual approaches in accessible storage of fishing tackle.